A Mind that Matters
Episode of Red Life. Plot Corey and his friends are at the drive-in, watching an old movie. Trina throws them out and Corey protests because he paid to get in. Trina still stands by kicking them out and she leaves to talk to Mina. Before the four leave, they notice the two girls sharing a secret. Later on, Corey attempts to figure out Trina's secret, but she doesn't tell him. Corey believes she's planning something special for him, while the others think otherwise given the history between the two. Kin convinces everyone to go inside Trina's mind so they could figure out the secret before it's too late. Laney's reluctant to go because she fears that Trina will realize what they're up to, so they decide to convince someone to keep her preoccupied. They bribe Mina into helping them, telling her that if she doesn't comply, they'll start stealing her diary and make songs out of the entries. The gang borrows a shrinkable submarine from Grand and they prepare to enter Trina's mind, going through the ear. Trina feels them inside, but believes it's just an itch and she tries to relieve it, but is distracted by Mina. Mina convinces Trina to spend the day with her, which Trina agrees to do, under the impression that Corey and his friends are still around due to their music playing in the background (a radio playing it). The gang makes it into Trina's mind, where they're confronted by various women resembling Trina who operate her brain and the rest of her body. Corey demands that they get access to her thoughts so they could find her secret, but are denied access. The four sneak in to the brain and wind up in the central nervous system. They accidentally turn off her hearing, which interferes with Nick Mallory attempting to make Trina jealous, but helps make him reconsider wanting to be her girlfriend. The same thing happens again when they shut off her vision, which prevents her from witnessing a traumatic movie, and again with her scent when she attempts to escape from a group of thugs and escapes through the sewers. Corey manages to make it into Trina's thoughts, and Trina catches on to his scheme after realizing that they're gone and seeing the connection with the secret she told Mina. Trina attempts to get Corey out of her head by various means but fails. She manages to get him out by thinking scary thoughts. Corey is confronted by Trina, and Corey does nothing to fight back, instead going back into the garage. The next day, Trina orders Corey to go to the drive-in. He and the gang go, preparing for the worst, but are surprised to find that a surprise birthday party has been planned for Corey. Corey is relieved that the secret was harmless, but Trina confesses that the secret had nothing to do with the party. She tells him the real secret, which horrifies him. Trivia * In spite of this being the fifth episode in Season 5, this episode was aired first in Canada and the United Kingdom. This leads to a continuity error due to the amount of references to the episode No One Knows (including the posters of the movies Trina starred in, her perfume and three Oscars. * A close-up of Trina's drivers license reveals that she's an organ donor. * Trina got a new car in this episode. The car appears to be a Saturn Ion. * The life monitor is measuring the sound waves of the song Trina is singing. * The hospital flashback has Trina singing the first half of the chorus to Fall Into Sleep by Mudvayne. * Corey's birthday is on March 1st. * When Trina offers Corey dinner, the scene parodies the end of a commercial for the SEGA CD game Ground Zero Texas. * On Trina's work desk, there's a picture of her with Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano and Jenny Brown from Phineas and Ferb.